Yo te dedico esta canción
by Jizuro Uchiha
Summary: Porque cada día de nuestras vidas, cada amor y cada desepcion es una cancion en nuestro corazón... Un ShunxRuno si crees que esta historia ya existe, entra aquí y lee
1. Chapter 1

Yo te dedico esta canción

Hola chicos y chicas fanfic… que les puedo decir… si piensan si, este fic ya existe actualmente, no, no soy un ladron o un pirata de los fics, realmente esta es mi historia, no se si ya supieran que ya hacia fics, pero esta historia realmente quise salvarla, porque bueno, en lo personal me gusto mucho, si lo ven de esta manera, yo soy Daniel Max Niobe Lumen, si me conocían que bien n.n si no pues, espero que les agrada, y como en mi otra cuanta tengo 3 caps de este fic, lo editare un poco, para no repetir y repetir lo mismo, eso me da mucha flojera, en fin, aquí empieza este fic:

* * *

Aquí estoy yo

Un chico común y corriente

Que tiene muchos amigos

Unos más degenerados que otros pero amigos

También algunas amigas

Y claro mi mejor amiga

De la que desde primer grado estoy enamorado

Pero no me atrevo a decírselo por que creo

Que si se lo digo me rechazara

O nos distanciaremos y es lo que menos quiero

Pero lo peor…

Es que tengo que ver como ella sufre

Por amores imposibles

De idiotas que la dañan y hieren sus sentimientos

Ella siempre de desahoga conmigo

Y esta bien jamás me eh quejado de eso

Porque se que me tiene confianza

Pero odio verla así

Si ella me diera una oportunidad

Le demostraría que no todos somos iguales

Y la aria la mujer más feliz del mundo

Yo me llamo Shun Kasami

Y esta es mi historia de amor:

Todo comenzó este día en la escuela donde ella y yo charlábamos de lo que haríamos el fin de semana

-Pues yo no tengo planes y tu?

-No tampoco no tengo nada

-Que mal

-Si… sabes Runo…me peguntaba… ya sabes si podríamos ir a un lugar

especial

-Claro Shun me encantaría ir contigo… si será la mejor sita de amigos de la historia!

-Claro…de amigos :c- mencione en vos baja

-Te sucede algo?

-No, no es nada bueno te veo a las 6:00 paso por ti

-Ok a esa hora procurare estar lista

-Muy bien-decía mientras sonaba la campana

Maldición Shun por que se lo dices, es muy fácil solo es una chica, no temas díselo, hazlo ahora Shun, vamos tu puedes-pensaba una y otra ves

Runo la verdad es que yo…

Si Shun ¿tu que?

Yo…yo en verdad quisiera que fueras

No te preocupes todo saldrá muy bien te aseguro que iré

Muy bien-decía Shun mientras pensaba: no Shun porque no le dijiste ya se fue y no le dijiste de nuevo, pero bueno lo mejor será esperar a la tarde

Después de esto solo me quedo esperar así que llegue faltando 5 para las 6:00 para asegurarme de que si se presentaría así que solo toque el timbre y por suerte ella salio y me dijo:

Hola ya estoy lista vamonos

Ella iba vestida con unos jeans negros brillantes, una camiseta azul cielo y un saco muy elegante, tenía un peinado hermoso si que solo me quedo decirle:

Muy bien pues vamonos

Solo caminamos así un lugar que es semi-caraoke restaurante así que solo la notaba feliz y sonriente, nos sentamos en una mesa y le dije que le tenia una sorpresa

Enserio?! Cual es?-preguntaba ansiosa

Runo tranquila por eso es una sorpresa

Ok, esperare

Después llego un camarero solo pedimos algo para tomar y le dije:

Esperame un segundo tengo que ir a el baño no me tardo

Muy bien, aquí te espero

Lo que no sabía es que era la sorpresa y alfil me avía decidido por completo a decirle mis sentimientos a Runo, lo aria dedicándole una canción romántica

Damas y Caballeros nuestro primer invitado de caraoke…

Donde estará Shun ya va a comenzar el show-decía Runo

Shun kasami!-decía el presentador mientras el telón se abría y se escuchaba una ovación

Esta canción te la dedico solo a ti Runo porque la verdad es que yo te amo y no me atreví a decirlo pero solo escucha esto-y la música empezaba a tocar:

Soy tu mejor amigo  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos  
Te recargas en mi hombro

Tu llanto no cesa  
Yo solo te acaricio  
Y me dices porque  
La vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos

Yo solo te abrazo  
Y te consuelo  
Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido

Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvela y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera se tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertara ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre **enamorada**

Tu te me quedas viendo  
Y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando  
Y yo no se que hacer  
Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo

Quisiera decirte  
Lo que yo siento  
Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces  
Y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Eso es lo que yo siento por ti Runo y no quiero que me digas nada ahora solo reflexiona- me baje del escenario y me retire…

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola chicos, bueno pues ya lo dije, yo soy Daniel Max Niobe Lumen, espero no decepcionaros esta vez, pero en fin, si quieren una pareja díganme con sus reviews, pero también díganme como está la historia y si quieren que la continúe por favor xD d verdad, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi

Sin nada más que decir yo me retiro, hasta la próxima

ASI QUE…

BYE


	2. El encuentro

Yo te dedico esta canción

Charapter 2

Desde esa hora… maldigo mi momento de agallas para decirle a Runo lo que sentía por ella, no me sentía seguro de su respuesta o si me iba a seguir queriendo igual, pero ya que solo me queda esperar hasta mañana.

Mic-mic-mic-mic-mic…

Si, así es, comienza la peor de las mañana de mi vida ¬¬, y así es como uno sigue, me levanto como siempre, voy a tomar el te con mi abuelo, me visto y me peino, finalmente tomo mis cosas y me voy a la parada de autobús donde esperare a Dan.

-¿y?, como te fue el Viernes con Runo?-me pregunto Dan

Pues-dije un poco inseguro- la verdad no deje que me dijera ni una sola palabra, solo le dedique esa canción y se cabo

Mmm, pues eso estuvo bien pero, ya pensaste en lo que te llegue a…

Enserio Dan, ves que estoy tan nervioso ¿y tú me dices eso? ¬_¬

Pues, solo lo digo, no por ser negativo, pero tienes que ver la otra cara de la moneda-me dijo Dan serio

Aaaaa, tal vez tienes razón-dije un poco preocupado

Llegamos a la escuela intentando cambiar de tema, aunque fue inútil verdad pero así lo hicimos, llegamos, nos sentamos, y esperamos que la clase comenzara, pero en muy poco tiempo Runo llego, la voltee a ver y ella a mí, y ambos nos sonrojamos un poco y bajamos la mirada, mire a Dan y el estaba muriendo de risa al ver mi expresión en el rostro, después de unos segundos paso eso y volví a sentarme bien.

Lo cual no sirvió por que los dos en toda la clase no estuvimos mirando uno al otro y cada vez nos sonrojábamos más y más.

Sonó la campana para salir a receso y no espere, tome más fuerza que nunca y me dirigí así donde estaba Runo, estaba todo tembloroso pero esta vez no me detendrá.

Runo…-dije muy nervioso, y cuando dije eso vi como los ojos de Runo se abrían mucho como si estuviera sorprendida o asustada

S-si Shun-me dijo muy sonrojada, lo malo es que el idiota de Kuso me espiaba a través de un arbusto y veía como sufría

Sabes, esperaba que tal vez hoy pudieras decirme… ya sabes… algo de lo de la cita de el viernes- dije muy rojo

Emmm… pues… no lo sé… ¿qué es lo que quieres que suceda entre nosotros?- me dijo ya más tranquila

QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE!- grite atrayendo la atención de todo mundo y repitiendo en mi mente obsesivamente "trágame tierra"

Mmmm… estas seguro?- me pregunto demasiado sonrojada

Este… creo que no debo pensar en voz alta, pero sí, eso es lo que quiero y eh dehesado por mucho tiempo- dije con mucha sinceridad, y algo más tranquilo

Que tanto sientes por mi Shun?- me pregunto Runo, y veía como mas compañeros se acercaban

Te amo! Y nunca dejare de hacerlo no importa que me desprecies o rechaces, yo simple te respetare y amare-dije con un tono de vos fuerte

¿Eh?-se pregunto muy sonrojada-pues.. ¿Porque me lo dijiste en el restaurante-karaoke?-dijo como si estuviera molesta

Porque yo quería que cuando te lo dijera fuera muy especial para ambos!-grite hacia Runo

Pues… pues…-dijo Runo sin saber que responder-YO IGUAL TE AMO!

PERO COMO SE QUE ME… alto que dijiste-dije algo confuso

Que igual te amo!-me dijo haciendo que todos alrededor estuvieran murmurando

Este… este…-solo se me ocurrió hacer algo, y ya que todos estaban al frente de la conversación no me quedaba de otra.

Me abalance contra ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, esperaba que así ella en verdad sintiera mi amor, pero sucedió algo mas, ella puso un rostro de molesta y me tomo del cuello, pero en vez de mutilarme literalmente fue un beso muy largo, después un agasajo, pero para terminar parecía que Dan Kuso estaba comiendo lo que fuera ._. ¿Ahora saben a lo que me refiero verdad?

Bésame, a destiempo,

sin piedad y en silencio

Bésame, frena el tiempo,

has crecer lo que siento

Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después

Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón

Bésame

Siénteme, en el viento

Mientras yo, muero lento

Bésame, sin motivos,

Esta vez siente contigo

Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después yeah!

Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón

Bésame

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bésame

Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después

Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón

Bésame

Bésame así sin compasión

Quédate en mi sin condición

Dame tan solo un motivo

Y me quedo yo

Y me quedo yo

Me quedo yo

Y me quedo yo

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola chicos, esta parte creo que si la edite más que el anterior, ya que algunas cosas eran algo estúpidas xD en fin, ojala les haya gustado este cap (rezo por que si) y por favor dejen un review, si esto no tiene al menos 5 reviews no voy a poder continuarlo Dx ya dije u.u asi que bueno, me voy y dejen reviews

ASI QUE…

BYE


	3. ¿Me despido para siempre o no?

Yo te dedico esta canción

Charapter 3: Me despido para siempre, ¿o no?

Ok, creo que Haibaku me dio una buena idea, cada ves para este fic, pediré reviews para continuarla, así que para el siguiente cap, quiero al menos 10 reviews, así que mientras tanto no are conti :p en fin, aquí les dejo el cap

* * *

Todo empezó, precisamente en nuestro aniversario de un mes, y todo, por una llamada, así me paso

trin-trin-trin-trin...-se escuchaba mi celular vibrando

Bueno?- pregunte adormecido

Por favor Shun, necesito que vengas a el parque, es muy urgente- se escuchaba la voz de Runo llorando un poco

Que pasa? Porque estas tan triste- le pregunte atravesó del celular

Ven a el parque y te lo podre decir- y así corto la llamada

Corri lo más pronto posible, con una sensación de tristeza y desesperación, incluso mucho antes de la noticia, pero por el tono de Runo el sabía que no podía ser nada bueno, por lo cual aún me apresuró mucho más. Después de un poco rato llegue y ahí se estaba Runo en un pequeño puente frente a el rio.

Que pasa Runo, porque estas así?- le pregunte cubriéndola con un abrazo y después viéndola a sus ojos

Shun!- dijo llorando más y abrazándome fuertemente

Que tienes, porque estas asi, no me gusta verte de esa manera- le decía consolándola pero me sentía con una intriga demasiado grande

Es… es mi padre…- me dijo igual abrazándome

Que paso con tu padre, ¿está bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a el hospital?- le pregunte rápidamente

No Shun no es eso-me dijo tomando una carta que tenía en las manos- lo que pasa es que su jefe del trabajo le mando esto-termino dándome esa carta

De pronto, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y deje que la carta callera en el agua, la cual se fue por la corriente del rio

Te… te vas a ir de aquí a los Angeles?-le dije mientras unas cuantas lagrimas por mi rostro

No quiero irme Shun, quiero quedarme contigo- me dijo abrazándome de nuevo

Pues dile eso a tu padre, tal vez cambie de opinión y tu y toda tu familia se queden- le dije con algo de esperanza, pero eso no me quitaba lo triste

No, ya le dije de todas maneras posibles, y no me dejara quedarme, es por una oportunidad única de trabajo, respeto eso de mi padre porque nos quiere dar una mejor oportunidad de vida, pero me tendré que ir Shun

No! Por favor, acabo de estar junto contigo, eres el amor de mi vida, no te puedes ir, quédate conmigo- le dije llorando desesperadamente

No Shun, te amor, como jamás quise a alguien pero me tengo que ir, algún dia nos volveremos a ver- me dijo tomándome de las manos

Pero, conocerás a otro chico, y a mi me dejaras en el pasado, nunca mas me vas a querer como ahora- le dije soltándome de ella

No Shun, en eso estas muy mal, jamás te aria eso, y menos sabiendo como soy, jamás te olvidare- me dijo tomándome del brazo

En verdad, déjame ir con tu padre a hablar sobre esto, solo una oportunidad, necesito que te quedes conmigo- le dije dispuesto a hablar con su padre

Está bien, pero no te aseguro nada…

No joven, ella no se quedara aquí, se quedara cuando yo esté muerto-me grito el padre de Runo en la cara

Señor, compréndame yo amo a su hija, no se la puede llegar, le juro que la protegeré y no la dejare nunca, jamás la dañare ni heriré sus sentimientos- le dije muy serio y firme a el padre de Runo

Perdón joven- me dijo con más comprensión- pero Runo no se podrá quedar aquí, será muy difícil verla nosotros como familia, su hermano, su madre y yo no podemos dejarla aun, perdóneme, pero así serán las cosas

Solo me quedo algo de rabia y dolor por dentro, sabiendo que yo no podía hacer nada en contra de esto

Te veré muy pronto Shun te lo prometo- me dijo abrazándome

Por favor Runo, no me olvides

No, no es necesario que lo entienda,  
porque nunca le ha servido la razón  
al corazón, el corazón no piensa…  
No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?  
no me tienes que explicar,  
siempre tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela

Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes más este amor  
no tengo nada mes que decir.  
No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí.  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir

Y por favor no me detengas,  
siempre encuentro la manera de seguir  
y de vivir aunque ahora no lo tenga.  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
para que quieres llamar  
si el que era yo, ya no voy a estar  
esta es la última escena…

Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes más este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir.  
No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí.  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir...

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado el cap, porque desde aquí va a empezar lo que nadie ah visto :D, subiré la conti cuando este fic tenga al menos 10 reviews como ya lo dije, me darán tiempo para hacerla (es broma es broma xD) en fin, ya saben, si quieren una pareja de Naruto Bakugan o Death Note, díganme, y con gusto lo are :D sin nada mas que decir me despido

ASI QUE...

BYE


	4. Sin ti

Yo te dedico esta canción

Charapter 4: Sin ti…

Hola hola, bueno, tengo muchas cosas que decir en este fic, pero creo que lo dejare a el final, y aun asi, gracias, por que muchos mas comentaron :D y eso me gusto mucho, se los agradesco, y en las notas de autor pondré algo mas :D y por cierto, espero que este fic me quede mas largo para que no me regañen :c pero en fin, aquí los dejo con el fic :D

Y Runo se fue- dije con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, agachado mientras hablaba con Dan

Viejo…- dijo Dan sin saber que decirme

Y de verdad no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento Dan, no tengo ganas de nada, siento que voy a morir, después de que al fin logre enamorar a Runo, o al menos que ambos lo admitiéramos ¿pasa eso? No es justo Dan, te juro que esto no es justo- dije sacándome de quicio un poco, ya que mis sentimientos eran incontrolables

Shun- dijo Dan un poco preocupado por mi- Pero, tienes que entender que Runo no es la única mujer en el mundo a…- lo interrumpí mientras hablaba

Ya lo se Dan!- dije pausándome

No Shun, no lo sabes, y quiero que esta ves me escuches sin interrumpirme, mira, yo ta ves no sienta todo tu dolor, pero odio verte asi, tu esperaste a esto, y tal ves, tal ves Runo no era para ti, o lo es, pero no en este momento, Shun, como amigo, y como hermano que te considero, quiero que salgas adelante, ¿que harías en mi lugar? - me dijo Dan, haciendo que abriera los ojos a la realidad

Yo…- dije quitando con mi manga algo de lagrimas – yo querría que tu lo superaras, yo eso haría como amigo- dije con una voz triste hacia Dan

Bien, entonces entiende como me siento- dijo Dan, y reviso su celular- Viejo, me tengo que ir, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos ora ves ¿ok?

Es- esta bien Dan- dije con la mirada baja

Bueno, pues… hasta mañana- dijo Dan corriendo con un tono alegre como siempre, lo cual me dio igual

Me levante un poco, sali del café donde nos encontrábamos, comenzó a caminar un poco por la cuidad, y vi el cielo, parecía que iba a llover, de repente me dio algo de nostalgia todo, y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua, no tenía ganas de llorar, no tenia ganas de nada.

Segui caminando y llegue a un parque, el parque donde siempre estaba con Runo, donde había pasado todo, lamentablemente, estaba en el camino a casa, así que comencé a recorrerlo.

Seguía pensando en algunas imágenes de recuerdos con Runo, lo cual me hacia tener mas lagrimas en los ojos, ero las limpiaba rápido para evitar que la gente las pudiera ver.

Seguí caminando, era un parque grande, comencé a ver algunas parejas, parejas muy felices, probablemente no como yo, lo cual me dio mucha nostalgia y volvi a llorar, me detuve en una banca, para poder controlarme, pero de pronto empezó a llover, después de todo, haci nadie notaria mis lagrimas, me levante y seguí caminando.

Seguia mi camino a casa por el parque, las parejas comenzaban a correr, algunos con paraguas, otroschicos, les daban sus chaquetas a sus novias, para que se cubrieran, algunas se alejaban, y otras pasaban a mi lado, intentaba no verlas, pero parecía inevitable

Al fin, podía ver la entrada de mi casa, daba gracias a Dios, ya que tenia mucha tristeza como para estar a fuera, seque lo que quedaba de mis lagrimas, y toque la puerta

¿Quien es?- grito mi madre desde lejos, pero no respondí

¿Eres tu Shun?- dijo mi madre del otro lado de la puerta

Si- dije con un tono de vos seca y triste

Pasa hijo…- dijo mi madre cambiando su expresión facial – p-pero que te paso hijo… esas todo empapado

Estaba caminando- dije con la mirada baja mientras entraba a casa

Quieres algo Shun?, ¿una toalla o algo?- dijo mi madre algo preocupada por mi

No madre, gracias- dije pasando a un lado suyo sin mirarla

Shun… dijo mi madre en voz baja

Comencé a subir las escaleras de mi casa, gire a la derecha, saque unas llaves de mi bolsillo, y abrí mi cuarto, entre y cerré la puerta de una manera mala, mire una foto que tenia, mía y de Runo me senté en la cama observando la imagen, después deje cae lagrimas sobre ella, y así como así, la deje caer a el suelo, haciendo que se rompiera, me asuste un poco, ya que tal ves podía ser un recuerdo, pero observe el vidrio del porta-retratos y vi como en vidrio se había roto justamente entre Runo y yo.

Tome lo ultimo que quedo de la fotografía y la puse boca debajo de mi buro, me acosté en mi cama y dormí profundamente

Música de fondo:

Abro los ojos y me topo a la mañana  
que me dice ya es muy tarde  
ya despiértate ooouh yea!

Se me ve a mi abriendo los ojos sin energia

de pronto el agua fría  
de la regadera me sacude  
y me junta el cuerpo con la mente de repente

Comienzo a ducharme con un rostro de tristeza  
remojo el dia en un café  
y ahora que no tengo  
nada que hacer  
desde que te fuiste no me  
queda nada  
Bajo las escaleras en pijama

Mama: Shun, tu almuerzo esta listo- dijo a un lado de las escaleras

Bajo, no miro a mi madre, tomo mi taza de café dejando el desayuno en la mesa y vuelvo a mi cuarto, dejando a mi madre indignada y preocupada  
si no estás tu  
si no estás tu mañana  
que voy hacer si no estás tu pues nada  
las horas pasaran no quiero despertar  
si no estás tu  
si no estás tu mañana  
Comienzan a pasar por mi mente algunas imágenes de Runo y yo  
ya son las doce y la televisión me llama  
creo que es hora de clavarme en la pantalla otra vez

Estoy yo frente a la televisión con unas palometas de maíz  
después me traigo la comida  
a la cama estoy cansado de este dia  
estresante delirante  
la tarde invita a caminar  
pero yo se que no me  
pienso mover  
desde que te fuiste ya no quiero nada

Me veo por la ventana tomando la cortina, después me retiro

si no estás tu  
si no estás tu mañana  
que voy hacer si no estás tu pues nada  
si no estás tu  
si no estás tu mañana  
que voy hacer si no estás tu pues nada  
las horas pasaran no quiero despertar

si no estás tu  
si no estás tu mañana  
que voy hacer si no estás tu pues nada  
las horas pasaran no quiero despertar  
si no estás tu  
si no estás tu mañana.

Tomo mi imagen con Runo, la cual se empieza a desvanecer rápidamente.

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola chicos, espero que les higa agradado esta conti, me quede un poco seco de tiempo (una disculpa por no subirlo a tiempo) pero en fin, esta ves comenzare a responder reviews, así que empezamos con este:

AKI SAKURA: No por favor que Runo no se vaya! :(((((  
Pedazo regalo de aniversario que le dio Runo a Shun XD  
Bueno sobre lo de las parejas...si quieres puedes usar el RenxFabia o incluir mis alguno de mis Oc (me haría mucha ilusión :))  
Bueno, gran capítulo pero muy triste  
Besos

Perfecto, si me gustaría hacer tu RenxFabia, o en dado caso, usar tu pareja OC como tu lo desees, para eso estoy aquí :D

KONA KANA LEE: primero así que te cambiaste de nombre con razón esta historia me sonaba por favor continua, acerca de las parejas creo que me debes un keith y spectra x fabia en cuanto naruto por favor has un sasuhina.  
en cuanto a los reviews no se puede cinco por cada dos capítulos y mínimo tres por capitulo aceptaría los cinco si metieras mas dialogo y narración en tu historia en lugar de toda la canción.

tratare de hacer algo al respeto ¿ok? Porque es verdad que te lo debía, sobre el SasuHina también, ese es nuevo pero Este es duro de responder pero hay va: El Keith y EspectraxFabia esta bien, haber que hago, lo de los 5 reviews, pues fallaste :P puesto que aquí estoy :3 y Bueno, aun no aumentare el dialogo (tal vez en el otro cap) porque aun no recupero mi superpoder de escritor xD

LUKA21:es la primera vez que leo una historia de este anime y déjame decirte que me gusto mucho así que continua se pondrá interesante la historia ahora que Runo se marche me gustaría un poco de triangulo amoroso con Ace.  
En cuanto a las parejas te puedo pedir un Anubias x Fabia

Que tengas bonito día n.n

No sabes lo feliz que mi hiciste con tu review xD lo del triangulo amoroso es muy bueno idea o-o! Tal vez con el AnubiasxFabia tardare un pco, ya que estoy muy desinformado sobre Anubias (deteste la ultima temporada de Bakugan) pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo (también un lindo dia)

DAN X ALICE FAN: Nooooo...que no se vaya; aunque si lo hace se pondrá interesante la historia. Aunque no se por que presiento que Shun te quedo un poco Oc ya que no me lo imagino cantando y siendo el que se confiese...pero bueno sigue así que quiero la continuación.  
Aunque Dan ayudándolo y aconsejan doro tampoco me la creo y el no se queda con nadie  
En cuanto a la historia como mi nombre lo indica te puedo pedir un Dan x Alice...aunque con lo de los reviews mi duda razonable seria el cuando es que podre leer la historia que te pido. n.n  
Sin mas solo me queda decir hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Mmmm… bien, este review también me pareció genial hay va:

Si, realmente si hice a Shun un poco Oc ya que pues será muy difícil verlo haciendo todas las cosas y eso, y en cuanto a el DanxAlice, esta bien, hare uno lo mas pronto que pueda, después de todo, ya tenia una idea (espero acabalo pronto) y cuando lo tendría… dame una semana para iniciarlo ¿ok?

Creo que nos esto termino, ya no recibo parejas, porque me ocupare tratando de hacer las que ya me mocionaron entonces, la cantidad de review de esta vez, será de 16 quiero que el fic tenga al menos 16 review para poder continuarlo (cuando sean los 16 no significa que dejen de comentar) en fin, sin mas que decirles se les despide su emo vengador,

ASI QUE BYE n.n


End file.
